Conventionally, an AV signal transmission and receiving system which transmits and receives an AV signal between a source apparatus and a sink apparatus connected via a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) (registered trademark) cable has been proposed (see Non-patent Literature 1). In the AV signal transmission and receiving system, the source apparatus reads a capability of the sink apparatus from the sink apparatus, and transmits an AV signal according to the capability to the sink apparatus. In this way, the sink apparatus can reproduce video or audio with an image quality or a sound quality according to its own capability.